


万圣邪典

by yuuko_rei



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuko_rei/pseuds/yuuko_rei
Summary: Crowley怎么看都是和万圣节脱不了关系的人物，虽然其中免不了有几件事代人背锅。整个苏活区的店家都知道A.Z.Fell先生不喜欢参与万圣节活动。只有Crowley才知道，Aziraphale纯良的外表下有着出乎意料的混蛋之处，总会一次次刷新他的想象。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 一、恶魔万圣故事集

一辆精心保养的黑色古董宾利在浮夸的急转弯后停在A.Z.Fell先生的旧书店对面，那里刚刚奇迹般地空出来一个车位。车主有着一双夺目的金黄色蛇瞳，脸、脖子和手臂上浮现着几排黑得发亮的鳞片，和今夜节日的氛围相得益彰。没用过多的道具作装扮，一切都像天生一样自然地契合着男人的气质。棱骨分明的脸部轮廓，被衣服刻意突出的瘦削身形，浑身带着金属光泽的配饰，怎么看都像是今夜在夜总会举行的主题派对高潮，突然窜上舞台，用一首即兴演奏的热曲将气氛炒到最高点的摇滚歌手。  
苏活区的热闹不分白天黑夜，初秋黄昏时分的街道渐渐染上了夜生活即将来临的躁动。对集中在这一片的书店老板们来说，趁这段时间在显眼的书架撤下中餐食谱和生活诀窍，多摆上一些旅游指南和畅销文艺，夜晚的生意大多比白天更充满意外之喜。今天，精明的店家们忙不迭将黑色、白色、灰色、橙色的绘本放在橱窗里，和南瓜、面具、糖果还有各种恶魔道具一起堆出了满满的商业气息。明天就是万圣节，整条街长久堆砌的时尚氛围毫无保留地往万圣前夜派对的魔幻惊悚风格倾倒。  
A.Z.Fell先生的旧书店占据着市口最显眼的地段，但是每逢这样令店主们倍感鼓舞的欢乐时节，原本就飘忽不定的开店时间更加难以捉摸，甚至提前几天就开始闭门谢客。投身于节令活动橱窗布置的周边店主显然无暇顾及Fell先生的生计，每次他们考虑到这个问题，总觉得头脑里顿时蒙上了一团浓雾，直到思路转变到其他方向才豁然开朗，因此他们依旧和附近来回更替的店主们一样，永远是Fell先生亲切友好、热衷经营的邻居，一如既往地善解人意，关于Fell先生店铺的经营问题，已经百余年无人问津。  
在成为旧书店店主A.Z.Fell先生的很久很久很久以前，曾担任伊甸园东门守护天使的Aziraphale对现代社会喧闹的万圣节风俗很是困扰，这完全就是用乌烟瘴气的地狱做派淡化这个神圣日子的纯朴初衷。想都不用想，这种做派显然是与他立场相对的某条滑头老蛇的惯用把戏，就像他从上世纪70年代开始就带头引入人间，风靡一时流行至今的地狱舞蹈。那时候的伦敦好久都再也找不到一个能让他高高兴兴跳一场加伏特舞的地方，在Crowley好声好气地（告诉他隔壁家的下午茶值得一试，晚间街尾的牡蛎套餐也未尝不可的）劝说下，Aziraphale耳根子一软，就被恶魔拐去一家深巷小店，试试“绝妙的新发明”、“终会成为伦敦夜场经典的新潮流”。  
面积不大的昏暗封闭空间里，像遇到电流故障一般打不准任何方向，只会射出一束束彩光狂扫的灯球；震得地板颤动脑袋发涨，比Crowley最喜欢在车上播放的那些Bepop还要过分千百倍的音乐；放下书本文件、撕开衣裤下摆、甩着一头乱发的青年男女；更别提许久不留长发的Crowley一边散乱着一头披肩发往自己下巴猛甩，一边半敞着衬衫领口大开的胸膛，犹如在地面飞速蛇形一般，自如扭动着被包裹得分外紧致的腰肢和长腿，往自己保养良好的套装上蹭。  
他不是不想和Crowley跳舞，否则他也不会特意去学——如果是加伏特舞这种伴着优雅乐队伴奏，与文明的绅士们一起有分寸地进进退退的舞蹈——绝不是这种狂乱失控的扭动。他曾认认真真地在心里把一起跳加伏特舞这个议程排在一起找个好地方野餐和一起去丽兹午餐之后，他在加伏特舞从这个世界的潮流中消失那一刻就应该痛彻地醒悟。啊，这不就和当初Crowley在万圣节这回事上耍的是同一套吗？Aziraphale捏着自己画风已经明显与周边环境违和了近百年的外套，僵着身子哆哆嗦嗦退到舞池角落的柱子上，圆溜溜的眼睛四处乱转，竭力忍住不停想要往上翻的白眼。他口中喃喃祈祷着，愿主宽恕这一窝误入魔窟的人们。  
万圣节前夜狂欢的出现的确是个意外。虽然这个发明在地狱评价体系里的历史成就和魔性价值远远高于迪斯科，不过由于非常让人不爽的起因，Crowley不得不在帮Ligur还有Hastur善后之余和他们平分功劳。谁让他们当年为了坚持一如既往地膈应Crowley，非要好死不死地把工作交接地点约在爱尔兰某个阴冷潮湿的乡下墓地里。地狱公爵必备的排场（对，就像连夜蛰伏的地鼠一样突然出现那套一手）在人类看来和僵尸无疑，把忙于秋收而加班加点准备祭祀活动，深夜才离开村公所的淳朴村民们吓个半死，Crowley正顺手在这个地区依据协议里的约定帮助Aziraphale进行丰收祝福工作，为了安抚村民，他这个“代理祭司”不得不想尽花招支走两个麻烦人物之后，在当地人对他的驱魔能力顶礼膜拜的气氛下，指导村民进行了一系列丰富多彩的亡者灵魂扮演和阴阳交流活动才化解这场午夜惊恐。  
Crowley爱死自己的想象力和创造力了，特别在这种突发状况下，是这些几乎次次都能要了他命的考验激发了他源源不断的灵感。但是人类的想象力总会绵延出以讹传讹的后果，总把他的灵光一闪延续成一种背离初衷的持久业绩。接下来的两千年时间，意外接二连三。  
他在一个万圣夜太过放纵，引诱一个脾气还算有点意思的酒鬼一同喝了个烂醉，便大咧咧地显露出自己的真身。爱尔兰的秋夜和烈酒都够人受的，能冻得一个人魔不分的醉汉误以为自己提前去地狱报了道，也能让一条体型骇人的巨蛇误认为冬日将至。Crowley遵循本能寻找冬眠之处，迷糊中只记得自己费了大把力气在坚硬的黄土里张开大嘴嗷呜嗷呜，艰难地开掘道路。第二天，他的双眼被两束从天窗射入的朝阳刺得连连躲避，从宿醉中醒来，混沌的脑袋找不到临时巢穴的出口，稀里糊涂地指挥牙齿啃出一条曲折的横向开口，大蛇在磕磕碰碰造成的闷哼中蠕动着爬出，身后只留下一个带着诡异表情的巨大南瓜。Crowley脑袋重得像被捶过，勉力拼凑记忆中的碎片。首尾仿佛是要甩掉宿醉的痛苦，不听使唤的身体一甩就将围绕着他的一大片瓜果粮食扫倒在地。  
隐约记起昨晚醉鬼吹的牛皮，村里为献祭掌管亡者的神明特意搭建了这个高高的祭台，今年最值得称颂的田产就是一个让几个壮汉都抱不下的南瓜。他们派这个吊儿郎当的男人在祭台边驱赶夜间出没囤冬粮的小动物。那自己来这晚上冻得死蛇的鬼地方是要干什么来着？对了，好像是先照Aziraphale的工作安排，帮村里搭出最好的祭台……然后……按照下面的指示，诱惑这个倒霉蛋，让他神圣的看守任务砸……砸……砸锅……嗨！这不又是和过去不知道多少次一样，一进一出地瞎忙活。他想支起身子看看自己身在何处，只是忘了一条黑背红腹巨蛇是没有四肢的。爬行动物的身体背叛了他因烈酒分离的意识，“嗝~~~呕~~~”砖块一样囫囵堆在肚子里的积压物倾腹而出。抱着空酒瓶的男人眼睁睁地看着一条他这辈子再也没见过第二次，说给人听别人也准不会信，一条醉醺醺的大蛇流着一大滩口水晃晃荡荡出门，凭空消失在远方的林地里。往后这个把大事办砸的倒霉鬼Jack是找了什么下地狱的理由为自己开脱的，Crowley管不着，反正别指望他自己在之后的万圣节碰到任何一只南瓜了。  
“不给糖就捣蛋”这件事确确实实是在Aziraphale眼皮子底下发生的。也就是他们为了圣水那档子事儿闹翻前几年，那些时候上头下头对他俩的工作都特别满意，连例行巡查也不过随便看看账目，日子悠闲得让Crowley觉得这就会是永远。1840年，因为之后几年即将转变的时代风潮，他和Aziraphale在美国相遇了。当时的美国人还没有过万圣节的习惯，知道Aziraphale在欧洲的时候就对这个日子多有抱怨，Crowley决定趁这里还算清静的时候请天使去哪里喝一杯。走到约定的路口，Crowley远远就看见天使被一群贫穷的孩子围着，浑身上下都是不知所措。  
“我兴许该去为这种情况学点儿魔术什么的。”他搓着双手，抬起头来向站在几米开外咧嘴看戏的恶魔投来试探的眼神。那些抓抓挠挠的流浪儿快把他的怀表和尾戒扯下来了。  
每个月底都是Aziraphale奇迹额度严重透支的时候，显然他不擅拒绝，只是想方设法拖延到零点之后重启额度，孩子们明显不买账。再不做些什么Aziraphale就要在30秒后为被糟蹋的米白色燕尾服潸然泪下了。  
Crowley潇洒地脱下高礼帽，从下往上一拍、两拍、三拍，一次次抖落出许许多多糕点糖果。他摇身成为了一个甜食世界的国王，用戏谑的语气怪腔怪调地说着“不给糖就捣蛋”，逗得过路的那些上等人家的孩子们也不由停下脚步，定定地射出无比艳羡的目光。  
他们没有留意到，街对面的糖果店老板正望着眼前的一幕若有所思。不出几年，Aziraphale发现好学的美国人不但开始比英国人有过之而无不及地享受万圣装扮和南瓜灯，还让自家孩子提着南瓜灯挨家挨户将“不给糖就捣蛋”的新风俗扩散到全球。他唯一能做的只有用正义的谴责徒劳地洞穿恶魔激发资本欲望的险恶用心。  
Crowley能怎么办？Crowley也很委屈啊！当然，正义的谴责对他来说不过是糖衣炮弹，吃了皮，包裹其中的铁拳丝毫触及不到他在硫磺池里化得荡然无存的良心。逐渐流传和稳定下来的习俗反倒让Crowley开始自如地享受每年只有万圣前夜限定的福利，这是一年中仅有的一夜，将自己无法模仿出人类形态的蛇瞳和带鳞的皮肤裸露在人间，充满自由的刺激。Crowley走在万圣夜的街头，从那些打扮地比他更像恶魔的人们身边穿过，总有一种比地狱更胜的亲切。更何况这个人间地狱没有漏水的天花板和永远也修不好的日光灯。当然，在Aziraphale不赞成的目光中，他会在与天使相处的时稍稍收敛一下这一日特有的喜悦。  
形态的暴露让Crowley的感官也更敏锐，他下意识地快速吐了吐信子。凌冽的秋风让空气中的各种气味变得鲜明，穿过糖果的、南瓜的、廉价道具材料的气味，是Aziraphale的书店里造作的霉味儿。高高的东窗下，有一些微弱摇晃的光芒，还有一团和复杂俗世不容的纯白气息，一动不动地滞留在窗下的写字台。这肯定是正沉迷于古本中的Aziraphale。  
Crowley习惯在这种情况下静静等待，他们有约好时间，Aziraphale入迷时会有些把握不住，不过他会在等待时选择篇幅相当的书，所以也耽误不了多久。等这团身影离开摆满了小小圣物的写字台，那就是他阅读完毕，准备起身放置珍视的书本。这个时候，就是Crowley摆出一副漫不经心的模样“刚刚好”敲门的最佳机会。  
“哦！亲爱的，万圣夜……快乐……”连帘布都拉得严严实实的店门铛啷啷地打开，Aziraphale一开门就热切的招呼，这个祝福很不适合他，从局促的语气就能听出不习惯。  
“晚上好，Aziraphale~~~这可真够新鲜的。”Crowley拖着长长的尾音，从门边闪入幽暗的店堂，伸长脖子往唯一有光源的中厅张望。营业区和工作区的灯全部关着，Aziraphale平时常看的书总会随手放在写字台边，一年半载就会从写字台一点点往后延伸到中厅，上次来时还堆积的书籍被集中起来，高高码到写字台一角，招待客人的白色小沙发椅也搬动到另一头，给中厅让出了十足的空余。只有四根立柱围绕的中厅周围，高高低低四散摆放着十来根或红或白的蜡烛，好一派庄严肃穆。  
Crowley一时语塞，沉默流淌在神圣的知识殿堂。他有做好心理准备来听一场持续一晚的抱怨，前提是不出一小时就会变成不醉不归的谈天说地。如果Aziraphale 准备一人一杯热可可搞他最擅长的布道，那今晚对Crowley可真是太难了。Crowley抓抓脑袋，还是决定抢救一下这个自由的夜晚：“天使，把万圣节变成今天这副样子真的不是我的本意。我们都经历过早些年祭台高筑的时候，我一直有帮你好好完成协议过的差事。哦！你是知道的，人类，他们总是对不可言喻那位的心思有很大的误解。”他瞥了瞥Aziraphale不为所动的表情，“万圣节前夜没有那么糟糕，你真该试着让我诱惑你出去走走……”  
“或者你可以在这里就地指导我？”Aziraphale有些期待地发问。  
“当然，如果你不介意做些更符合时令的装扮。”这不是很好嘛，今晚去外面比喝酒解闷强多了，如果能给他一个机会用自己新潮的审美打扮百年如一日的天使，真是比去任何地方都强。  
Aziraphale对Crowley的衣品向来不敢恭维，自然不会给他这么个机会。一低头，马上换上了另一套打扮：带一排金色扣子的米白色花呢夹克，一条长度及膝的米白浅黄相间方格呢裙，一双白得一尘不染的过膝袜和短靴，怎么看都是苏格兰民族服饰被标榜高贵典雅的天堂审美按在墙上反复摩擦后的产物。Crowley绝望地在脑内捶地：这样还不如之前呢！  
只对爱有迷之敏感度的天使居然还挺高兴的，像《音乐之声》电影海报上的朱莉·安德鲁斯一样围着圆毯跳跃着在恶魔面前显摆起来。裙摆材质有着天堂的缥缈感，比看上去轻多了，在运动中鼓得又高又圆，随天使轻快的蹦跳上下翻飞。Aziraphale被白色丝质袜子裹出肉感的一截大腿时隐时现。起头的兴奋劲过了，Aziraphale深吸一口气叉腰站定，直线条的浅色上衣完全掩藏不住宽厚的肩背和微微突出的肚子，裙子两边为了方便行动才设计的两道内收的褶将原本应该将身形收得更窄，却完全包不下Aziraphale圆滚滚的臀部，还把原本配色冷淡的格纹裙子撑出一道极具肉感的弧线。这种无欲包裹下的性感，真香！  
想象力让他仿佛已经能够看见Aziraphale今晚兴许会陷入种种令人难以接受的场景：披挂着夸张节日装扮壮胆的自来熟一把搂过圆润的肩，舞池里上下挥舞的双手无意中触碰到无意露出的腿，酒后乱来的醉汉借着拥挤的人潮顶住丰腴的臀。人类坏起来可不得了，哪能让从没有见过这种阵仗的天使贸贸然跑到那个恶欲横流的万圣派对去？  
“其实不出门也能感受万圣氛围。”Crowley当机立断。  
Aziraphale对着Crowley眨了眨眼睛：“比如1967年万圣节前你带到这条街上来的那个新风俗？！”

苏活区，1967年。  
暧昧跳动的暖色灯光下，每扇窗前都会不时晃过一个曼妙的身姿。深夜行色匆匆的人们谨慎地拉高自己的衣领，眼神不时在各扇门前游移。  
Crowley还是急切地想要圣水，特别是在1941年失手之后。战乱中无人守护的圣堂原是个得手的好时机，直到他看见兴冲冲进教堂和纳粹分子做交易的Aziraphale。最初的计划里从来不包括他自己踏入教堂。为了不让自己雇佣的人类卷入期间，他只能通过露骨的暗示让Aziraphale把碍事的纳粹分子、扎脚的教堂、心心念念的圣水和他的计划一起炸上天。把书交给Aziraphale之后，他有意回避了天使炽热的眼神，毕竟双脚是真他妈疼，被看出咬牙切齿的模样真是太逊了。他必须趁雇员们没有到场行动之前，赶紧把已经做出一大票蠢事的Aziraphale带走。一路上他终究还是心虚地一言不发，毕竟100年前才为这个事情闹僵的，就别哪壶不开提哪壶了。当然还有，这种情况下还要坚持开车——痛死了啊！  
他搞不清楚1941年Aziraphale是故意把工作的接头地点选在那个教堂，还是他们的缘分真的强到两个灵体故意隔断联系还能遇到的地步，要是有什么不可言喻的意味在里面，可真让人不寒而栗。只是怀疑如同被风吹拂的落叶一样轻易散去。  
Crowley没有蛰伏太久，最危险的地方总是最安全的，当他发现苏活区的风格变得越来越有趣之后，干脆把重启二十年前未竟计划的地点选在天使眼皮底下。这里鱼龙混杂，Aziraphale那家依旧坚挺地屹立在红灯区的旧书店由于一身的凛然正气在一派声色犬马中太过招摇，以至于不敢轻举妄动，让Crowley可以放心大胆地混入深夜的混沌。  
为了避免闲杂人等的打扰，也为了物色合适的人选，Crowley在1967年夏初就找了街尾市口最差的一家店，长租了一间客房。为了从八卦碎嘴的姑娘们嘴里探听情报，也为了拉平因为找圣水耽搁的业务指标，他会亲身教姑娘们一些诱惑技巧。墨镜男人不光比自己更适合做老板娘，出手还特别阔绰，老鸨对这位租客不同寻常的行径也不多追问。毕竟这条街上本身就隐藏着许多大人物见不得人的癖好，许多事情还是少知道为妙。  
秋日将近，Crowley终于凑齐了一支小队。此处不宜再留，只是姑娘们个个都是聪明的学徒，他还蛮舍不得的。就当凑单，Crowley为老鸨留了个点子。  
Aziraphale已经习惯这条街每夜都爆棚的邪恶气息了，他的书店生意也因此令人安心地跌到了低谷，随时都会发生的治安事件让指标变得唾手可得。只是最近原本邪恶气息最薄弱的角落突然波动，让他感觉到一种不寻常的力量作祟。他太熟悉这个大起大落的模式了，就算不情愿也不能坐视不理。  
他来到了贴着“魔女狩猎”招贴画的偏僻小店。老鸨带他穿过了布置着过多廉价万圣物品的走廊。房间里，一个瘦高个，白皮肤，穿着露出胸脯和长腿的黑色紧身衣服的红发姑娘接待了他。姑娘菱角分明的脸上带着黑色面罩，声音低哑，带着一口苏格兰口音，蛇一样地将手臂缠上立得笔挺的书店老板，借着自己的体重往前一扑，将Aziraphale径直按在了床上，让他差点呼出那只最熟悉的恶魔的名字。  
姑娘只当第一次体验的客人太过激动，非常专业地安慰了他，接着用绳子麻利地将Aziraphale绑得结结实实，又取出了一条鞭子。Aziraphale知道这条街的营生，他在走道上就隐约听到鞭挞声和男子们愉悦的惨叫。对于这条街来说，这种玩法也太过激进，比起人类自己的想法，更像某种地狱特有的刑罚。Aziraphale用奇迹挣开绳索，端端正正地递上翻倍的费用，告诉一脸惊异的姑娘，自己只想和她聊聊。  
“先生，这对我可不新鲜了，”红发姑娘盘腿坐在床上，眨了眨面罩后狡黠的双眼，“教我们做这门生意的先生也是这么说的。”  
“价钱随你开，小姐。就请你向我说说有关那位先生的所有事情吧！”


	2. 二、天使堕天体验记（第一幕）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无垢的纯粹胜过伊甸果实的甜美，直率的坦荡带着无师自通的诱惑。

“并不是那回事！你知道的，人类总是喜欢自说自话，根本不需要我做些什么。”地狱从不遗忘，Crowley当然记得。他的确教了姑娘们不用自己受苦就能赚钱的方法，只是没想到他前脚走人，后脚贪玩的姑娘们就把他原本设定的“女王游戏”变成了应季的“魔女狩猎”。想想万圣节变装这种事本身和他也脱不开干系，Crowley想再解释点什么，又有点语塞。

Aziraphale认真地点点头：“不管你怎么想，亲爱的，或许你们对人类轻易得手，可是你得记住，你们永远战胜不了我们这一边。”

他带着坚毅的神情将双手相扣伸到Crowley身前：“不信，你可以亲手试试。”

一弯峨眉月正好爬入了透光的圆形天窗，清冷的月光笼罩在两个灵体的身上。书店四周的门窗传来一片沉闷的上锁声。

Crowley眯起了眼睛，瞳孔眯成了一条细线，没有墨镜掩盖的表情格外生动：“听听你在说什么，天使。经过了那么荒唐的末日，还要执着于‘你们’和‘我们’。”

“末日不久后可能还会发生，这是你说的，”Aziraphale凑近Crowley，尖翘的鼻子快要蹭上Crowley的鼻子，声音越来越轻，庄严地宣告，“天堂完全不用担心什么。不可言喻的意志永远会站在我们这里，我们随时会做好准备。”

Crowley并不把神圣的警戒放在心上，他一把提起Aziraphale的衣领，将他按到身后的柱子上，发出沉重的闷声：“就让我们来看看，今天这个恶魔横行的夜晚，不可言喻的意志会不会像你说的一样庇护这你吧！”

两条柔软的皮带从二楼平台的栏杆上缓缓垂下，Crowley的双手熟练地上下缠绕，不一会儿就将Aziraphale的手和身子固定地结结实实。

Aziraphale只是轻轻一挣，就将带子轻而易举断开了，他笑着摇摇头。

中看不中用的东西瞬间变成了三根粗糙的麻绳，将双手被反剪到背后的Aziraphale拦腰捆住。

东门天使从背后掸开了洁白的双翅，绳子像一包被拍碎的苏打饼干，一段段弹到了地板四处。

“你知道的，我一直对魔术挺有一手，”Aziraphale伸展双翅，活动了一下刚刚解放出来的胳膊，“但是绝不是胡迪尼那一套。那种的确更受欢迎，只是对我来说太过容易了，靠体力就能解决的事情相对缺乏乐趣，根本不需要费那么多劲去学。”

话音刚落，五根锈红的铁链发出哐啷啷的响声缓缓落下，分别缠住了羽毛略显凌乱的纯白羽翼和有着非同寻常力量的四肢。Aziraphale又做了一次尝试，除了让铁链产生一阵摇晃，他丝毫无法脱出。Crowley半攥起拳头，随着手指的控制逐渐收紧的铁链将天使被缚的手脚和双翅完全打开，好供他在接下来的时间里为所欲为。看来，这次是货真价实的地狱出品。

挺好的，Aziraphale想，他不喜欢Crowley在他认真提出假设的时候总是用漫不经心的态度掩盖过去。万圣夜让这个恶魔的本性浮现，清晰得像它皮肤上漆黑闪亮的蛇鳞，正因为是万圣夜，恶魔身上反常规的浓烈人性才会模糊。

一个响指过后，Aziraphale在维多利亚时期常戴在身上的格纹领巾出现在恶魔的手上，他用天使最爱的格纹蒙住了他的双眼，轻轻啄了啄天使的耳背。

Crowley用手指划过Aziraphale的脸，来源不明的尖锐的触感给才失去视觉的天使带来一阵颤栗。手指沿着天堂战服一本正经的上衣一路斜向下，划过可笑的格裙，留下一道长长的破口，比最最锋利的刀片切得还要利落。就算什么也看不见，Aziraphale也开始清楚地感觉到Crowley不知什么时候显露出的黑色长指甲。上次见到它们，还是十一年前Warlock家里。它们抓过对住家保姆上下其手的男主人的背脊，也抓过试图和园丁打情骂俏的厨娘的脸。

Crowley用舌头在耳背和脖子之间试探着猎物的体征。Aziraphale的体温比平时低，没关系，要不了多久，他会让他沸腾。Crowley一手从上衣新开的缝隙中探入，一手埋入开叉的裙摆，熟练地摸到了目标。Aziraphale的胸脯比女性更加丰满，也尤为敏感，Crowley曾经光靠双手揉弄这对比奶子还耐玩的胸脯让他射过。今天不适合温和的游戏。Crowley的四根长指甲嵌入柔软的乳肉，大拇指指腹带着恶作剧的意味碾压过嫩红的乳尖。Aziraphale并没有给他期待的反应，一声不吭地将脑袋别向另一边。

_喔_ _~_ _那么来戏的吗？_

对Crowley的触碰相当熟悉的乳头已然硬挺，Crowley用指甲边缘蹭了一下。Aziraphale只是往反方向动了动身子，地狱的铁链限制了他更多的动作。反正才刚刚开始，那么快就屈服反而没意思。Crowley用食指和中指夹住有些微微发热的乳珠，开始了另一只手的试探。出乎意料的事比他想象的多。他没有在裙摆下摸到习以为常的东西，没有毫无情趣的平角内裤，没有下腹毛茸茸的浓密触感，也没有软乎乎白嫩嫩的阴茎。温热的大腿之间，只有光滑柔嫩的下腹径直连着一条细长湿热的沟缝。

是女性的身体？！在上衣里不规不矩的手贴着前胸来回摸了一大把，大喇喇地抖弄起垂下的肉弹掂量着情况。上衣包裹的身体比起往常并没有什么变化。

_好样的，_ _Aziraphale_ _，居然藏了这么一招。_

Crowley一言不发，用带着指甲的手指重新掐住刚刚放松的乳头，轻轻一拧，从Aziraphale的嗓子里挤出一声微不可闻的闷哼。

Crowley不是没有见过Aziraphale的女性酮体，最早还是在罗马的卡尔卡拉浴室。若不是因为工作对象热衷此道，圣体永远洁净的天使绝不会主动前往享受这项让Crowley乐在其中，富有趣味的休闲社交活动中。浴场和浴缸各有各的乐趣，然而浴室的环境对书本太不友好了，Aziraphale不得不忍痛放弃。在风气保守的年代，女性身体让Aziraphale的活动范围受到了极大的限制，虽然他心里一直对漂亮的礼服跃跃欲试，也不得不作罢。他们末日后的第一夜，Aziraphale有展现过女性体态，最终他还是选择以更熟悉的状态让Crowley进入。

_你只是还没习惯这个形态的躯体罢了。_

缺少Aziraphale唠叨的前戏虽然有点冷场，不过把好戏留在后面才更有意义。

Crowley用铁链控制着被俘的天使，使他的身子腾在半空，手脚向上吊，犹如他们经常在万圣节祭台上见到的羔羊。被利爪割得七七八八的裙子无声落地，毫无遮掩的下体暴露在眼前。入口因为之前被胸乳玩弄过的关系，已泌出了一片黏湿的液体。Crowley将脚上碍事的高跟短靴摘下，抛到身后，缓缓分开裹着白色丝袜的腿。薄薄的嘴唇隔着袜子亲吻着圆润的脚趾和脚背，脸上的鳞片随之轻刮过大腿内侧，一点点向下进犯，Crowley在大腿根内侧冷不防一咬，留下一圈牙痕。没有地方借力挣脱的Aziraphale不由并拢大腿，更多液体从未经人事的粉嫩花心中淌出，打湿了周围一片花苞。

Crowley自己作为女性的第一次是工作所迫，尽管他做好了充足的准备，使足了各种魅惑技巧增加愉悦度，业务对象的愚钝粗鲁还是令他相当不愉快。更让他糟心的是，这种经历在之后的工作中接二连三。他不想给Aziraphale带来这种糟糕的初次回忆。

_还是再谨慎一些吧。_

在床上总是夹着自己腰催促进入的双腿，在铁链的牵制下可以轻松地挂在Crowley肩头。Crowley俯下身，探出信子灵巧地顶弄起花蒂来。

“唔……嗯……”Aziraphale的脖子往后仰去，溢出了断断续续的呻吟。

“才刚刚开始呢，天使。” Crowley抬起头抚慰着，喷吐在下腹的温热气息又引得Aziraphale一阵轻颤。

Crowley的左手固定住靠在肩头的腿，继续舔舐着花蒂，右手再次探入上衣，在胸部揉捏起来。

在高潮的临界点，Crowley 带着戏谑的表情停下了动作。猜不出状况的Aziraphale难耐地将铁链扭得叮当作响。

“被邪恶蹂躏的滋味怎么样，天使？”空气中传来带笑的声音。

Aziraphale绷着身子，涨红着脸，咬住了下唇，不甘心的眼泪从蒙住双眼的格纹领巾下大颗大颗地滴落，强忍不住的抽泣声引得Crowley一阵悸动，下面顿时变得又热又硬。

“快……快一点……”Aziraphale用细如蚊蝇的声音哼哼着。

“这可不是俘虏应有的态度，高贵的伊甸园东门权天使。” Crowley把悬空下垂晃荡着的臀瓣拍得啪啪作响，环形的圆厅带着清脆的回音，“你已经是地狱的手下败将了，想想你读过的那些个书，不用让我来教你基本的礼貌吧？”Crowley一个响指的功夫就脱了个精光，用兴奋得不行的那玩意儿按住已经湿得一塌糊涂还不停冒水的花心出口，诱惑着纯洁的天使说出赤裸裸的欲望，好让自己赶紧给他个痛快。

“恶魔先生……请你……进到……里面来……”Aziraphale的手腕一下子无力地垂了下去，言语间充满了引人怜惜的哀求，“我的手脚……好麻……”

Crowley没有说什么，默默降下铁链，让天使背靠在圆毯上。他没有贸然进入，只是跪坐在Aziraphale腿间，低头用力吮吸着花蒂。

迎来了第一次女性高潮的Aziraphale浑身剧烈地颤抖，肉鼓鼓的大腿紧紧夹住了Crowley细长的脖子。Crowley眼前顿时一片空白，他感受到的不只是高潮的共振，还有几乎致死的窒息——动物的本能是不会欺骗他的，如果他的反应再慢一点点，天使马上会把他的肉身碾碎，将不朽的灵体送回地狱。要是他把这次无形体化的理由如实填上报表，不如让他在夏天的地狱审判中就地融化。

_你玩真的吗，_ _Aziraphale_ _，这也认真过头了吧？_

待Crowley大口呼吸着，在夹杂着墨水、红酒和旧书霉味的空气中回过神来，场面一度非常尴尬。还没完全回过神来的巨蛇趴在地上气喘嘶嘶，脖子以上是骇人的蛇头，余下的就只是个身板精悍但是着实没用的男人。好在他在生死瞬间做了两个正确的决定：一、他将脖子以上变成了蛇，借助滑溜的鳞片逃出生天；二、他下意识握紧双手，收紧了铁链，把那只要对自己痛下杀手的天使扯到了天花板顶端。

现在，本以为志在必得的胜者狼狈地跪坐在圆毯中间，抬头看向投在头顶上的一片圣白。在恶魔慌乱的控制中，被拧成一个奇怪姿势的天使虽然被蒙住了双眼，但是雪白的双翅在铁链的缝隙中勉力张开片片长羽。每一片洁白的羽毛上都生出了一只灰绿色的眼眸，它们高傲冷峻地瞪视着地上人蛇混合的怪异身躯。

“Tickety-boo，”想来天使是憋了太久，把肚子里的话一下子倒了出来，带着古书店老板惯有的和蔼可亲，还有嘲弄的嗤笑，“我本来应该说谢谢的，恶魔，考虑到你还不愿意放了我。还是请接受我真诚的致意。我还从未有过这样的体验，也不是说我没有过这种经历，嗯，和别的生灵产生肉体上的深交——人类或者非人类，或许其中也会有像你这样混迹人间的恶魔。谁知道呢？不过这次真的与众不同，就这么不了了之令人遗憾。”

铁链悬着身形敦实的天使在恶魔头顶用及其缓慢的速度打转，活像滑稽录像里吊在轮胎圈里解脱不能的肥羊。古老的楼板发出吱吱声，空气中充满了不安。

天使的声音从四面八方传入恶魔耳中：“你或许听说过其他天使的光辉事迹，可是我不一样。我是没有办法杀人的，刽子手、纳粹，甚至马上就能来一场世界末日敌基督，我就是下不了手。哎~怎么能就这样轻轻松松下得了手呢？上帝曾授予我火焰剑，要我把守生命树的道路。‘转眼前还在，我必又犯了糊涂了，将它失在某地’。要是今晚我们之中有谁能有幸活下来，或许可以在书架上找到这本号称失传的《他妈的圣经》——愿主原谅我不得已为之的失言。我敢保证，只此一本，其他都被烧了个精光。您见多识广，不会恰好知道些什么吧？”

Crowley怎么会让这个傻乎乎的天使自爆蠢事，眼睁睁地看他被那群和地狱同事没差的流氓天使抓回去，受上永无止境的痛苦，最终和自己同流合污，世界末日后用无止境的无聊比堕天之痛仁慈多了。几片带着光泽的白色羽毛从半空飘落，它静静躺在地上，上头灰绿色的眼睛一点点失去神采，比最凶悍的地狱犬还要令人毛骨悚然。Crowley清楚地看到铁链之下，悠然发言的天使依旧以巧妙的小动作调动着自己的身体的每一个关节，试图摆脱钳制。他随之握紧拳头，感受着指甲掐破手心的疼痛和翅膀肌肤被绞紧的细微压迫声，让他好在这场不知什么时候逐渐开始混沌的梦境中寻到点滴的清醒。

“要我说，恶魔先生。”一轮金色的光芒从天使头顶忽而闪现，“就算您试图诱惑我，粗暴地抓住我，把我捆成这样，割破我的衣服，还要……我的上帝啊，还企图对我犯下奸淫之罪。您还是太温柔，太善良……”

_为什么你总认为我_ _“_ _善良_ _”_ _，愚蠢至极！_

Crowley放开了紧握的手，天使发出一声惊叫从天而降。在天使的身躯触碰地面之前，Crowley牢牢握住双手，一点点吊起铁链，将天使升到天顶，又重复之前的动作突然松手。握紧，升起，松手，握紧，升起，松手……除了开始那一唤，Aziraphale在压迫着内脏的上下翻覆中竟一声不吭。随之飞散而出的羽毛上，千百双灰绿色的眼眸一落地就逐渐失去了焦点。“比起真正的堕天，天使，这不过是千百万分之一。”他最后的清醒，是自己的脑袋在恶魔的嘶嘶低语中被小心翼翼地放在圆毯上，之后，失坠的眩晕夺走了天使的意识。

_不用原谅我，_ _Aziraphale_ _，我本性难移活该如此，千万不要原谅这样罪孽深重的我。_

Aziraphale最先恢复知觉的是下体，他在毫无准备的情况下被恶魔巨大的器物猛然突入，还来不及喘息，就迎来了一阵凌乱凶暴的抽动。之前充盈着爱液的阴道涌出了更加温热的液体。他发现自己的双手被放下，转而固定在地板上，双腿被铁链直直向两侧扯开，撑到无法再向外打开的角度，连带臀部被拉起，花苞也整个被翻开。稍稍一挪，从膝盖和大腿根的肌肉就一阵发抖。

最初穿透的钝痛过去后，下腹在反复刺激下再度麻木。Crowley的速度不快，但是一下下接连不断，猝不及防。他先在道口柔软的内壁边缘左右刺探几下，在迎来身体内部绵密包裹的诚实回应后，留下几秒吊人胃口的停顿，旋即使力捅进炙热的深处。轻轻重重、快快慢慢、深深浅浅的来回之间，更多的蜜液从相连之处涌出，打湿了Crowley下腹火红的毛发。堆满了人类文明结晶的房间里充斥着淫糜的水声、肉体的拍打声，还有喉间无法克制的哀吟与低喘。感受到内壁越来越频繁的抽搐，Crowley拔出了满涨的阳具，对准天使汗水泪水模糊的脸一泄而出。Aziraphale正微微张开鲜红的唇，熬过腹内突然空乏不得满足的剧烈高潮。一股细细的爱液随着蜜道口的收缩从中喷射而出，画出一道艳情的弧线。支撑不稳的腰背一起剧烈颤动着，胸口也涨得艳红。他顾不上恶魔腥冷的精液玷污了自己秀气的五官，在欲望的炙烤下本能地伸出舌头，贪婪地舔舐和吞咽着。

Crowley后脑突突直跳，温和性爱换不来的高潮裹挟着情欲风暴中侥幸生还的两人。打量着天使热腾腾、汗淋淋的身体，他终于察觉刚才强行破入Aziraphale的女穴时流出的温热液体是什么，它将天使粉嫩的股间和发黄的古董圆毯染出一片殷红，还有一些在顶撞之中洒落在自己的腿间，衬着自己下体浓密的毛发，更显得触目惊心。

_啧_ _~_ _明明想要好好控制的，还是过头了。_ _Crowley_ _你该死，怎么那么禁不起挑拨？_

令Crowley自满的恶魔奇迹有无穷的想象加持，唯独不包含天使特有的治愈。他放开了所有的束缚，手腕还由于过度控制而不可抑制地抖动。冷血动物很快就凉下去的手指轻触着天使还热得发烫的皮肤，检视肉眼可查的部分。在上下翻滚中磨损的天堂战衣已经名存实亡，比较厚实的上衣恰好保护了手臂和腰上白皙的肌肤，只留下了一圈深红的淤痕。腿上的要深不少，青紫色浮现在皮肉之间。受刑般被打开的处子之身遭受到了最大程度的侵犯，已经被过度使用的花苞一时还无法收拢，红肿的壁肉隐约可见。透明黏滑的爱液夹着血丝随着腹内短时间无法平息的起伏，还在从体内淋淋漓漓地向外淌着，已经看不出有继续出血的迹象。急促沉重的呼吸之间，全然敞开、无遮无蔽的天使逸出嘤嘤难耐的闷哼。

Crowley的心抽痛起来，他解下蒙在天使眼前的格纹领巾，拭去他脸上已经难以分辨性质的水渍和白斑。灰绿色的眼睛半睁半闭，还没从之前的狂风骤雨中逃离，天窗外的一勾弯月沉入湖水般深沉的眼底，漠然地聚焦到他的行刑人身上。

Crowley像是供奉圣物一般，托起Aziraphale瘫软的身体，让他的头靠在自己胸前，献上了一个意味深重的绵长的吻，准备为今夜的疯狂画下一个句号。

在突然而至的刺痛中，他尝到了自己口中鲜血的味道。Crowley迷惑地抬起脸，他的天使——他自以为已经完全被他征服的，只能属于他的天使，正带着刺人的嘲笑望着他，煽动的睫毛上跳动着不屑，嘴角挂着恶魔的血，淡红的舌头舔过发白沾血的嘴唇，满足地品尝着这份小小报复的味道。

_感谢撒旦的无能，不能赐我足够邪恶的能力，这种程度基本伤不到_ _Aziraphale_ _。_

“你弄脏了我最喜欢的格纹领巾！”天使扯着沙哑的嗓门叫嚷道，对刚刚刻入身体内部的伤害只字不提。

Crowley苦笑着轻轻揉了揉天使的下腹：“想想你有多久不戴它了？”

“如果不是它总沾上可丽饼的奶油，我到今天都会戴着的。” Aziraphale拧身错开Crowley的手掌愤愤抱怨，用比翻书还快的速度换上拒人千里之外的口气念出剧本之外的台词，“别以为睡过了我就能沾亲带故的。‘到我身后去，邪魔。’你永远都别想占有我！”

Crowley退缩的眼神陡然一变。

_我永远都别想占有你，天使，你说这话就太伤人了。_

由于该死的不可言喻，高贵圣洁是Aziraphale烙印在骨血里不可或缺的成分，伊甸东门前目送火焰剑离开时的坦然，播撒祝福时Crowley学不出的肃穆，治愈伤痕时不经意流露的神圣，就连向上帝扯谎都能秉持大义、从容不迫。Crowley最初被这种久违的纯粹吸引，从中看出了他不同于米迦勒之流的可能性。Crowley花费六千年让Aziraphale和他一起染上尘世的气息，一点点感受到被天堂地狱共同排斥的人间欢愉。他耐心谨慎地靠近这个掩藏着小心思的天使，达成专属于他们的协议，让他们尽可能多地分享共同的秘密。在漫长的岁月中，Crowley都不曾奢望实质的占有。他自知没有这个本事从全知全能的祂手里窃取最完美的造物。最可气的是每次情事后，只需要打个盹就会从天使身上全然消失的爱痕。就像那些帮助打发他们千年永恒岁月的人类过客，最后只能在岁月的长河中留下个抓不住的念想。他不想只做Aziraphale的过客，也没有天使从全知全能那里传承的智慧。他总是想不明白，抵抗着自己的究竟是不可言喻的系统保护程序还是Aziraphale浑然天成的高级职业本能。

_你真是个天才演员和剧作家，_ _Aziraphale_ _，只是你的临场发挥太过自由了。_

Crowley从Aziraphale身后绕过，趁他转头注意另一边，再次回到原来一侧，不死心地再度吻住了他。及其简单的恶作剧，从1601年玩到今天依然奏效。那时他们在环球剧场一起学会了看戏和演戏，谁都没想到会有这么一天在这个狂乱时刻同台献艺。在极具侵略性的啃噬中，他伸出了几乎不曾示人的毒牙，嵌入了天使的舌根。Crowley的信子在Aziraphale嘴里自如地躲避着天使无差别的撕咬，往他的喉间伸缩拨弄。急红了眼全身心抗拒着自己的天使双唇沾着已分不清是谁的血，被咬得又红又肿，带着危险破碎的美。让美好的东西被碾为尘末，这种事情只存在于这个残酷的人间，只有邪恶丑陋才能到访的地狱里永远不可能见到这般瑰丽画面。

细长的毒牙能达成比针刺还不易察觉的快速注射。神经毒素，不致命，起效快，只要一点点，就能放大身体对外界的正常感知。对付高傲难驯的权天使，用不着碍手碍脚的铁链和故作斯文的蒙眼，那种仪式感太天堂了。用上一点点卑劣的伎俩，眼睁睁地夺走他天赐的一切，让他亲眼目睹自己被肮脏下流的身体与灵魂反复进入又无力抵抗的过程，击溃他的千年信仰，让他从里到外都只能顺从于自己，是不是更加刺激？

_这本就是六千年长久盘踞在我心中不灭的邪念，是我永不可能真正实现的痴心妄想。要是我因你而失控，_ _Aziraphale_ _，喊出那个名字阻止我。或者，用你的手来灭杀我_ _——_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.初衷是被进入的一方反而占据主导关系的PWP。想看天使被各种过分对待的酱酱酿酿，又觉得书蛇剧蛇都没这个胆，干脆代天使给他设个局吧。（比起很多太太诱人的他设PWP，我写的蛇就天使的承受度而言，还是没怎么舍得下重手啊~）  
兴许是书迷的先入为主，虽然剧里不像书里表现得那么明显，又让Aziraphale人性了好多，在两人关系中让我感觉主导感更强烈的还是天使啊。天使性格中娘兮兮和威仪并存的地方也好赞！（第一集眼巴巴约饭，团队建设基地拎脖子事件，捡到风子预言书扔下老蛇自读，老露台分手，再次拒绝逃去星星，不安分地对手指，末日后回城车疑似握手）辛辛苦苦追在后面老被牵着鼻子走的老蛇，怎么也走不出情感迷宫，真的让人心酸又绝望。  
2.原著里Aziraphale在火焰剑问题上隐瞒上帝的情节出现在他所收藏的绝版书《他妈的圣经》中，这个桥段被天使在校对阶段塞进了隔壁出版商的书样中，最后除了天使手上这本，全套被焚。接着，倒霉的隔壁出版商还遇到了莎士比亚绝版四开本神秘失踪事件和艾格尼斯风子预言书卖不动事件。大家不妨猜猜，这三件事里，伊甸园老蛇、东门权天使和不可言喻的意志，到底谁该为哪件事负责？  
3.私设拥有强大治愈力的Aziraphale身上很难留下痕迹，这个设定在以后这个系列的文里会继续提到。  
4.幕后彩蛋：  
“尊贵的客人，您需要什么服务呢？”  
“请给我来一份‘堕落天使’套餐。”  
“shrrrrr~没有这种套餐的，你想都别想。”  
“那个简直就是你翻版的红发姑娘都告诉我了！”  
“∑(o_O；)”  
“我在‘地狱女郎’老鸨退休的时候高价买来了你亲笔写的剧本，你这条狡猾的老蛇。” （甩出！ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ彡）  
（抢过欲撕）  
“我帮你一张张改过了，不用谢。如果你敢弄破一页纸，别指望再踏进这扇门！”  
“[o･｀Д´･ o]”  
“o(´^｀)o _旦~”（优雅喝茶）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.西方传统节日的传承和习俗也是根据历史不断变化的过程，很多也有传着传着就把原意歪曲掉之类的情况，所以设定了万圣节各种习俗的产生都是Crowley的奇妙经历。因为无法查到最确切的说法，采用的都是网络通传的起源说法，很多起源的说法也不定，所以取用了适合人物发展的说法入文。  
2\. 1862年的圣詹姆斯公园、1941年二战空袭背景下的伦敦教堂、1967年还是红灯区的苏活，都是因为圣水串联起的事件，有意设计了一下内在关联性。其中有一件贯穿了我两篇文的小事情一直没解决，准备放圣诞篇收尾。（哎？末日后新生活第一夜的肉我因为要赶万圣节暂时搁置了，但是我不会咕咕的，搞完之后的圣诞节会回来的！）  
3\. Aziraphale的书店按照书里的讲法应该是开了很久（1632-1651年他就以书店老板身份帮隔壁出版商校书），然后网传剧本里曾有设计过Crowley为庆祝Aziraphale的书店开张，来送花和巧克力，得知天堂要把天使调走，为了留人花式搞事的桥段。最后这段也没写进出版剧本，似乎有人问了是说压根没拍？（毕竟盖曼聚聚脑洞大，好多部分因为超过一集规定时长或者预算没有拍。尽管如此，EP3的OP出现前，占领本集一半比重的回忆部分也足够良心了。除了伊甸园是原著，其他都是盖曼聚聚为了剧脑出来的啊！）。要是确有这个送花庆祝、搞事留人的桥段，似乎剧版开店也不会是特别久远的年代。  
大致查了下1828 年，块状巧克力刚刚发明。1847年和1875年相继出现了可可脂巧克力和牛奶巧克力。鉴于圣水系列事件当中两个人关系的冰封期，感觉开店在1793年巴黎脱狱事件和1862年的圣詹姆斯公园事件之间的可丽饼甜蜜期更合适，巧克力在这个期间也算时新货吧。  
写到肉的时候看到剧里被删这段的具体消息了，剧里面居然是1800年（我的慢工根本赶不上官方补丁啊！救救社畜吧！）  
4\. 顺手八下1793年巴士底脱狱事件的可丽饼（最后成了本剧名梗）。书里没提吃了啥，只说相当美味，好吃得让他们都忘记了法国大革命的责任该由哪方面负，但是Crowley却牢牢记得是Aziraphale付账的（所以Crowley欠了一顿），成为了第一集Crowley第一次邀约去丽兹的理由。罗马时代约牡蛎天使那么主动爽气，因为从1862-1976持续闹了100年的圣水事件，期间226年再也没一起约过饭，蛮惨的，难怪Crowley当时那么小心谨慎。


End file.
